Date A Live: The black one in December
by HOD Antoine29
Summary: Shidou suddenly turns into a girl, enough said...no yuri intended.
1. Prologue

Date A Live: The black one in December

**Prolouge: My Onii-chan is now my Onee-chan…**

Black, it was only a figure clad in black that thing was the only thing he can see, even though that figure was black, just like the night, its surroundings could only be described as one thing—Just like the sun's radiance. Shidou didn't know where was he nor he can't remember anything, after going home with a friend he was suddenly put here, a place that he can't describe, the only thing he can see was a black figure very near him, in fact it was very near that he can hear its breathing, on the side note it will be more appropriate to call it, a being and basing from this beings shape one can tell that this being is a woman, a woman clad in black was near Shidou, therefore can smell that sweet smell coming from her, a very hypnotizing smell that dulled his senses together with the unbelievable coldness he's feeling.

"Sleep tight Shidou-sama…or should I call you Shiori from now on?"

A sweet voice put him to sleep, a deep slumber that he might not be able to escape…but to say that he is still going to wake up.

* * *

Morning, the sun shone very brightly, but not that brightly since its light was covered off the by the thick clouds, that seemed to be looking and guarding the things below it. If one was to walk around the streets of Tenguu city, one can see large amounts of snow that covered up all sorts of places, making a white winter wonderland that anyone can enjoy while wearing a jacket or something that can keep them warm in this kind of cold weather, even though the weather's cold people didn't have the choice but to continue doing what they needed to do. Children played off, people walked, cars passed, it was a continuous rhythm that one can enjoy if one will listen carefully, above all that's beautiful was the sun shining and that sun made a certain young girl stand and wake up even if she's still a bit drowsy.

Itsuka Kotori rubbed her eyes off, yawning the same time, and of course the commander has her red ribbons on while wearing such cute pajamas that one wouldn't notice. She clasped herself as she felt the cold of this month while wearing off her slippers and making such heavy steps that another person can hear from downstairs. Going down with the same heavy steps Kotori walked off bit smiling as she removed her ribbons and used her white ones, a soft and vague sound of cloth being removed can be heard by her as she did that, and why did she did that? It was very simple it was for her older brother who is now currently cooking for her or rather for both of them, as she walked to the kitchen to greet her older brother a good morning and also maybe to see his face? She put her ribbons on her small pocket as she walked off smiling.

Considering that she woke up a bit late Kotori found his older brother cooking just like the usual but something made her eyes widen when she was about to greet her older brother, Shidou.

"Good morning, Onii-chan! O-oo-onii-ch-chan?!"

"Oh, Kotori –chan, Onee-chan's near to finish ok? Just wait!"

It wasn't her brother who was cooking, it was a woman the same age as Shidou considering her height, and her beautiful face very reminiscent of Shidou, but it was a face of a young maiden, 16 years of age, her hair that flowed freely meaning it wasn't tied in any way and covered her back, it was a bit bluish in color with the shade of black in it, amber eyes that radiate happiness, nothing other than happiness, one could describe it as sisterly love that is why her eyes were like that, a face full of beauty that one couldn't resist it may be possible to say that if one will see her, one's eyes will be naturally attracted to her. She wore a short and bit scant dress that reached her knees, it was also a bit disheveled due to her movements, and over that dress was a very cute apron that will make any male high school student rubbed their eyes due to the surrealism and that was the exact thing that Kotori did as she removed her white ribbons and while trembling got her black ribbons and wore it as she began to glare at the girl.

"Oi, Shidou don't tell me you've got a fetish for crossdressing?!"

"Eh? Who's Shidou? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kotori instantly blushed of as she glared due to this girl's comments, but she instantly shook her head, and again fixed her composure even it was a bit shaken off due to her, seeing her like that the girl smiled off to her while she got more and more annoyed and then tried to hit her with her swift fist, but unlike most of the times that he punched Shidou, she catch her fist then hugged her lovingly, it would seem to be a scene straight from a yuri manga or the likes…but Kotori wasn't that fond of it and tried to resist but this woman's grip was too strong that Kotori can't resist.

"My my Kotori-chan how strong!"

"Shut up who are you?! Why are you here?!"

"I'm your older sister, Shiori! And of course I'm here to take care of you as Kaa-san and Tou-san's away!"

"You're not my sibling!"

"ooohhh…I am of course not your _blood related_ sibling of course!"

Kotori got more annoyed every minute that had passed she got too annoyed that this girl who looked like Shidou crossdresssing, and the same girl proclaimed that she's Kotori's older sister even though she was annoyed she can't explain why but she felt like the same as Shidou, his presence and hers was the same, Kotori can feel that, this girl felt like Shidou and for a glance she seemed like Shidou, Kotori acknowledged that feeling, but this is just so surreal. Having reached her, Kotori didn't groped her breast Knowing the breasts' sensation can be faked by [Ratatoskr]'s technology so she quickly reached for the part where _that_ should be and touched it, it was the only way that she will know if Shidou was just screwing her or in the worst case not but she didn't felt anything in _that spot_, which instantly made her eyes widen in disbelief but she quickly got a hold of herself, thinking of all possibilities, and slid her hand under her dress, and that exact time Kotori felt like a pervert who did that to an innocent girl.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing Kotori-chan?!"

Shidou or it should be more appropriate to call her Shiori blushed until as if she was to release hot smoke feeling that sensation and thinking that her 'sister' became a pervert, as Kotori slid her very quick in speed small hand and got to the area of the crotch but the result was something she didn't expected 'it' wasn't there. Deducing from that, Kotori swiftly got her hand away from her and took a stance and then as if she was a small animal fleeing from her predator she slid away going to where her phone was, in the top of the small wooden table in the living room then she quickly called the ones who can confirm where Shidou is, the people at [Fraxinus].

"Co-commander Itsuka why have you called s-so early?!"

A surprised voice greeted her, of course since it was the commander of the ship who called earnestly in the early morning. Thankfully someone answered, and that person was Shiizaki whose surprised voice was rare since she was a bit timid girl who's voice was always low when one talked to her.

"Shiizaki! Tell me where Shidou is!"

"E-eh? Itsuka-kun?"

In [Fraxinus] Shiizaki quickly manipulated the console in front of her, confirming where that young man is, Itsuka Shidou who was the only man who can seal spirit mana. Confirming where he is, Shiizaki made a weird expression as she replied to Kotori…

"Co-commande-der Itsuka-kun's there exactly at your house behind you…"

"Eh?! That's impossible Shi—"

"Neh neh let's have fun ok?"

Before Kotori can reply she was now hugged by her Onii-chan who turned into her Onee-chan…


	2. 001: A sudden date

Date A Live: The black one in December.

A/N: Some characters MIGHT BE OOC so sorry about that and the slow update since I don't have much motivation…also sorry for being biased.

* * *

Chapter 1: A sudden date (chapter 1 parts 1-3)

**Part 1**

Time: Dec 11, 11:23:02.

Current Location: [Fraxinus]'s conference room.

It was still early in the morning in December; the people walked and among that people children enjoyed playing with the snow; sounds of cars were heard and that created a quick stressful, but somewhat relaxing sound if one will listen was heard; the clouds peacefully sailed at the skies of Tenguu city, a city plagued by mysterious beings called the 'spirits' that caused the phenomenon known as the spacequake that has plagued this region of Japan many times, in fact even more than the other places in the world for at least seven spirits have gathered here also the single man who can seal their power is here, and that man is the current topic of one of the secret organizations that deal with spirits, Ratatoskr who dealt with spirits peacefully, specifically in [Fraxinus].

It was dark and eerie that it gave one the shivers and fear when one is in it and in that deep dark room people wearing weird uniforms sat at the room that seemed to be a conference room that only relied on a single light bulb for lighting. On the middle of the room was a large long wooden table that has the usual roughness of wood and there was also pitch black seats where the people sat and files in front of each seats which that people looked at them with serious while looking at the 'CEO's seat' if this was a conference room of a company, and there a young girl who had her red hair tied in cute twin tails.

She looked very young and seemed only to be a middle school student, but her expression belonged to a very serious leader that one couldn't expect from here since her face is very cute. Her black ribbons swayed the same time her hair did, as that happened some of her subordinates specially a blond guy who seemed to be excited looked at her very cute military uniform and then her eyes gazed in her subordinates who were ready to hear what she will talk about, and that was about Shidou who suddenly turned into a girl into a full girl, no crossdressing illusions or anything, and they have already ran test on him or more importantly her if she really is Shidou and basing from the test that girl really is Shidou.

Even the fact was given she still didn't believe that that girl is Shidou; she really denied it even if she felt that happiness that she only feels when she's with Shidou when she's with her, Shiori who affectionately hugged her this morning which made her a blush a little, but when she thought of that she instantly shook her head and looked at her subordinates again.

"All right did you detect any spirit waves anywhere in Tenguu city?" She asked looking at the reports.

That exact time a spectacled man with a really weird hairdo and seemed to be in his late 40s stood from one of the seats and looked at Kotori, the girl who is known as the commander of [Fraxinus] and also was a spirit a few months ago.

"I'm sorry Commander Itsuka we didn't in any way detect any spirit waves in Tenguu city, even if we look at the weeks or months before we can't really find anything."

And that was really fishy since who or what on Earth can make Shidou transform into a girl? It was only something that can break the laws of nature who can turn Shidou into a girl and that was exactly the description of a spirit, but if there wasn't any spirit in the city who or what can do it? As Kotori thought of that an idea popped on her, and this idea might held be a trivial, but it might held the key to this mystery at hand. She again looked at the documents given to her and among that is Ratatoskr's daily observations on Shidou and briefly scanning it she found a name.

Seeing that their commander got absorbed looking at the documents, the people relaxed from being too stiffened, but when the exact moment that Kotori looked at them they quickly stiffened again.

"Youko Hirase, who is she?"

Her subordinates quickly moved and activated their consoles looking at the information in their data base, and even some looked at stacks of documents that they had beside them while seemingly in a haste, but being in a haste that time will be dangerous and they might give some wrong information to their commander so they still carefully searched. In a few seconds one of them, a woman who seemed to be in her 20s who had that eyes that seemed to have thick dark circles as ornaments, and that very seductive disheveled hair stood up and opened her mouth then spoke in a very professional voice that people usually heard from her, and it was the analytical officer of Ratatoskr, Murasame Reine.

"Youko Hirase 16 years old, lives with her grandmother here in Tenguu city, three sizes is 88-63-87, height 167 cm, works part time at the fast food chain far from Raizen High, also seems to be a mysterious artist and is the girl who seems to have moved in Tenguu city about four months ago and it seemed that she made friends with Shin and is very close to him. She seems to get along well too with the spirits and some girls, but all in all she is in fact a very normal girl."

"Hmm so a normal high school girl eh? Let's view what happened to Shidou this few days eh? Well specifying the day before he transformed into a girl."

**Part 2**

Current time: Dec 10, 08:13:09

It was a very nice morning the sun shined looking at the whole city and warming it, but unlike summer it wasn't that hot since it was already December and it started being cold in that place, and despite being cold people had no choice but to do what they do in this kind of weather that will make you miss the warm weather brought by the summer. The clouds started to sail the skies peacefully and he seemed to enjoy that since the girl who is usually with him seemed to be more normal and normal as the weeks passes, and that girl is the girl who started to have a normal life and started to act normal very unlike her childish ways is Tohka Yatogami who seems to be cramming her assignments beside him. He really is happy that Tohka had already adapted to her environment, but in exchange with that she became more busy, but she did talked to Shidou often, but right now no she didn't even utter a word since she was too absorbed.

He, Shidou Itsuka, feeling that slightly piercing gaze from behind and looked at the girl looking at him like a predator looking at its prey. He looked behind from facing the window and faced her, Origami Tobiichi who didn't even change the cold expression on her face as she faced Shidou, but that all changed when she tilted her head slightly on the left and asked Shidou a question that seemed to have a sense of mocking yet a sense of being worried for him.

"Shidou is there something wrong?"

He quickly made a vague smile looking at her. "No there's nothing."

He quickly returned into looking peacefully at the skies and seem to be examining the clouds as Origami still looked at him, and this time Tohka closed the book she's been looking at and her eyes met Shidou's, making her take notice of that subtle expression of boredom that lingered in his face, so she neared him to the point that he can smell that very hypnotizing smell that she had, and with that Shidou quickly felt the piercing gazes from his male classmates.

"Shidou" Her voice was clearly heard and only she could call him in this cute way that made him soften. "Is there something wrong? You seem to be pale."

He focused his eyes on the maiden that had that worried expression very unlike Origami's.

"No there's nothing wrong." He said while making a vague smile and when he did that Origami started talk again creating a quick and usual quarrel that filled Shidou's day.

"Yatogami Tohka you're only making him feel worse." She said mocking her, but her expressions that can only be described as that of a doll didn't change.

"No you're making him feel worse! He paled after looking at you!" Tohka retorted while standing up, being in an offensive position.

Seeing them very lively even with this coldness, Shidou smiled at both of them, but to tell the truth he basically felt all right, but he was somewhat yearning for the voice of that normal girl who became his friend after meeting that one day while going to school, and at the start she treated him like everybody, but just like magic in a few days that they go home together even with Tohka, she instantly became a friend to Shidou and from that days he enjoyed he never understood why he was always like that yearning for her and wanting to see her since she was practically a normal girl unlike most of the girls that he met.

That was the exact reason why he yearned for her for she is normal and she makes Shidou feel _normal_ even if his life was now something that can be found in fiction, she made him feel like he is just an ordinary Japanese teenager living his life normally in this city. She also made him feel happy and talked to him at times about normal stuff like what happened in school, life problems, and even his interests, and she, unlike most of the girls on his school who didn't seem to notice him, noticed and talked to him for such a simple reason-He seemed to be bored and didn't talk much to other people except for those he talked to everyday.

"Hmm looks like everything's lively this day!" She said happily looking at Shidou who smiled at him while greeting of some people too.

Her beautiful pitch black hair that was even at a darker shade than Tohka's, and tousled in the air and then it fell perfectly and that was repeated numerous times. She looked at everybody with those amber eyes that seemed to be the eyes of the caring goddess that didn't reject anybody, and with her beautiful face and very bewitching figure she enticed everybody as she walked to her seat. She perfectly blended into the background even if her beauty has already transcended most people in this school, and even if no one cared about her Shidou's heart was easily stolen by her.

"Good morning Itsuka-kun." She said while smiling.

"Well good morning Hirase-san." He too smiled, but when she heard what she said she quickly puffed her cheeks cutely at him.

"I told you not to call me Hirase!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He interacted with her normally and that was all right for him.

One way or another this girl might be out of this world, but judging from her parameters she is just a normal girl even if her beauty is on the same level of a model, no of a goddess in literary works who is overly beautified yet still looking normal. She looked at him and then got away from the seat while smiling as she looked at Tohka and Origami who never stopped quarreling, and then talked to people who she knows.

In a few minutes she got back to her seat and made a quick enigmatic sigh and then she looked at the situation behind him where Shidou is just looking at his while doing the two did the same, and using the advantage that the other two is busy she looked at Shidou and talked to him, and this girl Youko Hirase is the girl who made Shidou feel normal even at time he felt the same feeling when he's with Tohka or the other girls who were spirits.

"So it seems that Tohka-san and Origami-san got into a fight again eh?" She looked at the two as she greeted them with a quick 'Good morning.' And the two answered.

"Well yeah it seems that it's due to me I guess…"

"Well yeah keep your harem girls happy!"

His stomach quivered when he heard that, but he liked that sensation and then spoke quickly.

"I don't have a harem!"

"Oh really? Ha! Don't fool me harem monger!" She said as she showed him her hands and started counting. "Well let's see Tohka-san, Origami-san, Miku-chan, Kaguya-chan, Yuzuru-chan, that girl I met yesterday who seemed to be lost and is finding you…what was her name again? Oh Yoshino-chan and even your imouto Kotori-chan!"

Youko did met Yoshino yesterday since Yoshino wanted to ask help from Shidou with buying she set out and suddenly vanished going to Raizen High, but she was inauspiciously lost and is luckily found near the fast food chain where Youko works and then with Yoshino asking her help while almost crying Youko quickly called Shidou who rushed there just to find Yoshino sitting at the corner of the lively fast food chain.

"The-they're just friends!" Shidou retorted enjoying this normal conversation.

"Oh really…but to tell that girl Yoshino really looks cute and her ventriquilism is in a league of its own…" She said and Shidou smiled quickly knowing that [Yoshinon] is the other Yoshino, an image she made to help herself cope up with the world.

"Yeah she is really cute…"

"And there it goes Shidou admits that he is a lolicon!"

"I'm no lolicon!"

"Well then you really care about Yoshino-chan eh?" She neared her face and Shidou's heart quickly skipped a beat in natural reaction to her.

Even if he felt a bit embarrassed Shidou answered. "Yeah since I consider her an important friend."

"Fufufufu then what do you think of Tohka-san?" She said while she seemed to be reminiscing that Tohka was always there with them laughing, talking with them like they were just a normal circle of friends, but the two of them namely Tohka and Shidou aren't normal unlike Youko who lived peacefully with her grandmother in this city.

He thought of that, but as soon as he racked his brain for answers his mind turned blank and can't think of anything to answer that maybe Tohka is an important friend to him, but is that all? He knows that she likes him since he wasn't that dense not to notice her affections for him, but months ago even if he didn't want to admit it he somewhat saw Tohka as a child not a woman who could stand beside him, but right now or maybe in the future he might see the new Tohka and start treating her like a woman who he admired secretly deep in his heart.

The class quickly returned into their seats as the bell rang that made Shidou's thoughts of that questions vanish, but not for long. Youko made a quick mischievous smile as she returned her sights in front where a young woman who can be mistaken as in her early 20s walked slowly seemingly unenergetic, but when her enthusiastic voice rang out that thought will quickly vanish.

"Good morning everyone! Have you already settled down?" And with that voice as the herald, Shidou's day started off.

**Part 3**

Current time: Dec 10, 16:12:39

The beautiful setting sun dyed the whole Tenguu city with its yellow orange radiance that shined on everything making everyone see its glorious appearance as one can see it from Itsuka Shidou's view one can only enjoy its magnificence and that was the thing that the young man did as he stared off the clouds that travelled the skies peacefully seemingly mocking him while they passed, and he exactly felt that he was exactly deserving for that simple mocking for he is simply lonely walking to the shopping district.

Tohka couldn't accompany him due to her activities, Miku who would usually show up somewhere and entangle his arm is busy with her job as an idol, the Yamai twins had the same situation as Tohka and couldn't come with him and that made him feel the slight tinge of loneliness that he couldn't seem to tolerate since he got used with being with that girls making him want to be with them and talk to them, but even if he felt that he is happy that the girls are now living a normal life, he still felt that he wanted them to come back for some reason…

He even wanted Miku who slightly made him a bit annoyed since she would usually show up and play with him to show up, but truthfully speaking he was happy feeling that since when she smiled he too smiled, and with that nostalgia he felt the exact twin of it—Loneliness that covered his whole heart and devoured it, but he didn't care of that looking forward since he'll be able to see them again during dinner, and even with that he still felt it.

Itsuka Shidou became a man who wanted to have a companion to talk to right now and the proof of that was he wished for someone even if it was Tonomachi to show up and make this dark cloud called loneliness that covered his heart vanish, and that was something that looking in the rough asphalt of the streets cannot do, but little that the young man knew is that his wish will be fulfilled by a friend who hid in the shadows and knew his feeling so she did something he couldn't believe

While looking at the road, Shidou looked up hearing a voice, a very beautiful voice that reverberated in the air and he knew who owned that voice that charmed at least millions of people in Japan, and a voice he usually heard during weekends since she would tag along with him and follow him every hour of the weekends, and yes it's exactly Miku Izayoi who now as if losing control of her legs, ran at Shidou in an amazing speed that she couldn't stop.

"D-da-darrrliiinggg!"

It was a voice that lacked her usual playfulness instead it was a voice full of surprise or rather bewilderment that she released as she neared to Shidou who was caught up by her beauty, and exactly Miku who had that slightly bluish hair that drew a line from her beautiful face that had the expression of being forced which is seen from her beautiful eyes that seem to twinkle that made Shidou look at her in daze as if he was dreaming, but that was ended when Miku crashed at him and now pushed him down.

On the side note she what a suit which made her look like a professional and a pencil skirt which remembered one of an office lady combined with glasses that she wore; she also wore high heels which explains her fall from running, but even though she had high heels her height with it was just a bit lower than Shidou's. She also had a big sling bag around her that seemed to be packed making one think what's inside.

Her voluptuous bust was pressed on him making him blush until his face was red and he right now he is feeling the sensation that every men would like to feel—the unbelievable softness of a girl who is pressing him, and that wasn't only the thing that made the young man blush due to his instincts, another one was her face being too close to his seemingly like they were going to kiss, but even if that happened her smell made him feel very weird and the same time happy that he couldn't believe.

This situation seems to be dire for him since his inner beast was screaming in happiness and he needed to stop that, but right now he can't since his attention is being focused on her pure innocent eyes that had a tear on the side making her look very cute to the extent that he wanted to carry her in his arms. He can clearly see her beautiful flawless skin being dyed with the radiance of the sun making her more beautiful or rather in his eyes more seductive.

Seemingly sensing that, Miku stood up slowly and sat on the ground while looking at Shidou who still can't move due to the sensation, but in a few seconds he raised the half of his body and faced Miku who's face can be compared to a tomato due to what happened right now, and of course Miku's still a pure maiden, so that would be a normal reaction coming from her making Shidou feel a bit guilty even if he's not the one who did that.

"Mi-Miku why are you here?"

It was a proper question to ask Miku shouldn't be here right now since she is after all the idol that enthralled millions and counting due to the TV ban being lifted which gave here more fans who will want to see her, and speaking of it Miku right now should be guesting in a television show or something right now, but she isn't due to a person kidnapping, no it wouldn't be appropriate to say, but helping her to escape should be the right one, and she's really grateful to that person.

"U-umm…Darling…?"

"Hmm what is it?"

Looking at her, one can practically say that she wants something, but the young man doesn't seem to notice that and looked at her while awkwardly sitting on the rough road which might bewilder people as they walk, so he quickly stood up and extended his hand to Miku who blushed touching his hand and standing up for some unknown reason, and then she quickly seized his arm and clasp it affectionately as if it was some kind of treasure, but for her it is.

"Mi-Miku?!"

"Neh neh darling why not go with me on a date?"

"Eh? Ehhhh?"

Truthfully he is bewildered by it, but for some reason his heart's full of happiness maybe he felt that since he was feeling loneliness that he can't tolerate or so, but nonetheless he isn't going to decline it and being a normal male high school student he couldn't decline it there wasn't a man who would decline that kind of request, so even if he can't do it since he needed to cook for Tohka and the others he can't just let Miku make a depressed expression.

Miku started dragging him, but he didn't struggle or such perhaps it was because of her clasping his arm or the fact that he somewhat deep in his heart wanted this or such.

Miku's heart beat faster since the time she met Shidou a few minutes ago since finally she got her chance to be alone with him, but she didn't want to show that and hid behind her façade, but in truth she's a little bit nervous which made her remember the times when she first stood in the stage.

"Mi-Miku where are you taking me?" He asked hastily to Miku who dragged him with utter force.

"fufufu, Darling I wonder about that. You'll be my escort okay?"

"Eh? All right all right…I'll be your escort."

That time he tried to struggle by moving, but when he moved her voluptuous bust rubbed his arm making Miku blush a little due to it or rather she had been blushing all the time which is a bit weird view in Shidou's eyes knowing Miku wouldn't blush much even if she clasped his arm, but for some reason he found it cute of her acting all meek.

Shidou sighed in relief that there weren't much people around the city since Miku is especially popular to people and by seeing that her loved one acting wary of it Miku quickly reached for her bag with her graceful yet agile hand and separated from Shidou making him look at her who took out a hooded light blue jacket that seem to provide the protection of the face just like the cloak. For some reason that hood looked like a veil covering her face making her look like a woman from the stories of fiction or rather a beautifully illustrated goddess or such.

Miku again seized Shidou's arm and dragged him like a slave while she put some shades to cover her eyes and to more prevent people from seeing her and from people chasing after her since they want to take a picture of her or to ask for her photograph, but that possibility would be lower as they walk along the streets like that.

"Miku why did you?"

"Oh the jacket and shades?" She looked at him while showing a smile that can only be described as perfect. "I know darling would be wary of people's attention so I did it fufu…even though darling shouldn't be like that being wary of them I'm okay with it since darling would be there for me to be my fan even if people would leave me…and I'm also ready to do that for darling, to leave this world and be by your side."

Shidou quickly blushed and is happy for some reason knowing that someone is ready to be by his side, and yes that, to be her fan even if people would leave her, was a promise made by Shidou during the time he was conquering Miku who's full of misandry that time that she couldn't even tolerate the existence of men and hated them too much, but nonetheless she is what she is now, clasping an arm of a man whom she loves.

"Let's get away from people sights a little." He muttered totally forgetting that he needed to buy ingredients for dinner.

"Yes! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically pressing on Shidou more.

As they walked along the streets and cross every alleys as if they have their own world, there at a rather dark alley that they passed, devoid of light and people that seemed to have an aura of danger that would give people shivers due to it, a girl stood there smiling that her plan worked since the two of them are together.

Her black hair was tousled by the soft breeze and her amber eyes were full of seriousness seemingly like a predator looking at her prey, yet it still emanated the aura of happiness that fitted her vibrant clothes of light orange that became dark due to the place she stood, and why is she there standing? It was simple she was the one who kidnapped no rather than that she helped Miku to escape and go to Shidou since she knew about him and his feeling, but the truth is the main reason is she favored Miku being her close friend.

A grin of happiness for both of her friends show up from Hirase Youko's face, and that grin seemed to have the slight tinge of perkiness.


End file.
